danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Tione Hiryute
Yorumugando) |Race = Amazoness |Gender = Female |Age = 17 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Brown |Height = 165 cm (5'5") |Affiliation = Loki Familia |Previous Affiliation = Kali Familia |Occupation = Adventurer |Level = 6 |Achieved Floor = 59 |Adventurer Status = Level 6 = |-| Level 5 = |Status = Alive |Relatives = Tiona Hiryute |Skill = Berserk Backdraft |Magic = List Iorum |Weapon = Zolas Filuka Halberd Rolan |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 2 Sword Oratoria Volume 1 |Manga = Sword Oratoria Chapter 1 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 1 Sword Oratoria Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Takahashi Minami |English Voice = Natalie Rial}} Tione Hiryute (ティオネ・ヒリュテ) is a first class adventurer and a member of the Loki Familia. She is the older twin of the Hiryute Sisters. Personality Tione is in love with Finn Deimne and gets angry when other women try to flirt with him. She used to use dirty language, but cleaned it up after meeting Finn. However, her language returns to normal whenever she gets angry. History Tione and Tiona were born in Telskyura and were forced to join the Kali Familia from the moment they were born. Both sisters didn't know who their parents were, but knew that they were sisters. She reached Level 2 on her fifth birthday after she unknowingly killed Seldas, a person that she had viewed as a mother and an older sister, in a daily fight to the death, resulting in her resentment of Telskyura. Soon after, both sisters became students to Argana and Bache. The day before Tione's seventh birthday, Tiona asked Kali to let them leave the country, which she granted a couple days later, much to their surprise. The sisters traveled across the land, temporarily joining different Familia for a year, during which both sisters reached Level 3. They arrived at Orario years later when they were 12 years old. After agreeing to join the Familia of the adventurer that defeated them, they proceeded to defeat everyone that challenged them, only to lose to Finn and Gareth when they were challenged by the Loki Familia. Upon her defeat, Tione fell in love with Finn, and desperately tried to make herself into a woman he would like. Following a dungeon expedition they went on shortly after joining, both sisters reached Level 4. Abilities Magic List Iorum (リスト・イオルム): List Iorum is binding magic that restrains the target based on a certain chance. The probability of it succeeding goes up based on Tione's magic stat. Skills Berserk ( ): Berserk raises Tione's attack power every time she takes damage with the effect itself rising based on her anger level. Backdraft ( ): Backdraft raises Tione's power exceptionally high in a pinch. Development Abilities Fist Strike (拳打) Diving (潜水): Diving enables Tione to swim as good as fish when underwater and also increases the power of physical attacks. Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Healing Power (治力) Trivia *Tione's alias, Jörmungandr, is the name of a giant sea serpent, and the child of the God Loki and the Giantess Angrboða from Norse mythology. *In the web novel, Tione was named Elma (エルマ), though her name was changed in the light novel because it was too similar to Eina's name. Navigation Category:Adventurers Category:Level 6